J-Rex64's Strategy Guide/Village Layouts
Hello, this is J-Rex64. I am just a contributor to the wiki and dedicated to try to make a strategy guide about village layout. I would like to point out that this is just my strategy when making my village so if you have different opinions, please don't be mean about it. I would absolutely love to hear your opinions, but in a constructive criticism sense. Also if there are any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or information about the game (and let me assure you, there will be) then feel absolutely free to correct it. I would prefer it if you told me you were doing so first. Now, on to the strategies! Notes about the guide. This is a work in progress, I will add pictures soon. There will be several capitalization and grammatical errors, please ignore that and try to understand. I will revise them as I go along. (unless badwolf decides to correct them first :P) Also, this is my first wiki page so i probably don't know how to use all the features. Design Basics When I am redesigning my village I try to keep a few things in mind. These few things will help me know how to build my base even though i dont know what it will look like. Simple Structure I keep my most important buildings in the middle, paired up with a strong defensive building. For example, I keep one elixir storage, gold storage, and my dark elixir storage all in one compartment, but I put my clan castle in there too. One thing I like to keep in mind is that you should build your village from the center out. That means that I start by putting important buildings and defenses in the middle, and slowly work my way out. So mortars and air defenses are better towards the middle because of their range, and cannons and archer towers are better on the outside because of their fire rates. Spacing and Symmetry Something else I keep in mind when designing my village is spacing. I try to keep my village as compact as possible so that all my defenses cover one another. This also saves walls, so that the walls that could have been wasted by spacing out a village can be used to protect another valuble building. Something that helps with space is symmetry. If a base is symmetric then it usually will be very organized and spaced correctly. Saving Space One last thing to keep in mind is that it is better to put more than one building or defense in one compartment. what i mean by that is that if you put every single building in their own wall, then you will run out of walls very quickly. So put a defense in with the storages or put defenses in the same compartment. If one keeps these basic concepts in mind while redesigning, then their base will be harder to crack. Traps and Tricks When making your base, it is important to make some traps for your enemy to accidentaly fall into. Hidden teslas, bombs, and spring traps are your best friends when making a base. Teslas I really hate it when i see someone wall in their teslas (unless i am attacking them) because it defeats the point of the tesla. Without upgrades, the tesla is really weak. Its just as good as a level 7 cannon with attack and hitpoints. The best advantage it has is that it is HIDDEN. Sometimes; however, someone can sneak a tesla in their village walls and make the attack extremly hard. When I am attacking someone and I see an air defense that is unprotected, I immediately go for that air defense, but if a hidden tesla appears it really messes up my attack by killing all my troops. Hidden teslas will turn the tables in a defense/attack if they are used correctly. Other Traps The other traps are extremely helpful too. Spring traps will launch 15 housing space of troops out of the battle. That means 15 archers or 3 giants. This is extremely effective if you set them up in spaces in your walls. The screenshot (will add it soon) shows an archer tower and a cannon surrounded by walls and that has a space with traps in it. This is a giant trap... no not a giant trap like a big trap, it is a trap set up for giants. The giants will be attracted to the defenses (and the hidden tesla, once it pops up), then they will run over the spring traps, being launched out, and then attacked by the defenses all at the same time. This will ruin an attack too, because if someone tries to attack a defense on the inside of my base first, then the giants will still be attracted to the cannon and archer tower. I haven't really figured out how to use bombs effectively yet because they do so little damage. I just put them where I get attacked most. More Advanced Base Design After you have the basics down, and after you have thought about your traps, its time to start thinking about what defenses to put where. Everyone knows that it is a good idea to put your mortars in the middle, but thats not what I mean by what to put where. I'm saying you should put your air defenses near your mortars because air defenses are only air and mortars are only ground. Defensive Buildings Wizard Tower It is a good idea to pair wizard towers with mortars because of mortars blind spots. Wizard towers have short range, but their fire rate is good when paired up with mortar's long range and slow fire rate. When a bunch of tier 1 troops are swarming the mortar the wizard tower is there to keep them back. When several archers are shooting down the wizard tower then the mortar is there to destroy them from a distance. Wizard towers are good when paired up with air defense too, because of their splash damage and ability to attack ground troops as well as air troops. If a group of minions or balloons is attacking the air defense, the wizard tower can damage all of them at a time, causing the air defense to take each one down quicker. In short, wizard towers are good to pair up with pretty much all defenses, so it is a good idea to put them either in between those defenses, or around those defeses like the picture (again, ill add it soon). Cannons and Archer Towers Cannons and archer towers are effective when paired up with the slow fireing mortar, because of giants. when giants are coming to take down the mortar, the cannon can watch its back. The cannon has a fast fire rate, and the mortar has a very slow fire rate. So the cannon can attack the giants quickly while the mortar can continue to damage every one at the same time. The best way to use these two together is to put a cannon on the outside of the mortar's cell. It would also be a good idea to place the archer tower down with it too. The archer tower not only has a fairly good fire rate, it also can target air troops. So if the mortar is being swarmed by minions or balloons, the archer tower and the air defense (that should be close by, like I said) can cover it with ease. Cannons and archer towers are expendable, so you should also use them in traps as stated in the previous section. Mortars Mortars are the extremly valuble, slow fireing, devistating defense that is the number one defense that you want to protect. While the stats of a mortar look terrible (the dps is extremly low, and their hitpoints arent too great) this might actually be the best defense one can get. The mortar's splash damage is its most valuble charactaristic, it can devistate a group of tier 1 troops and, if more than one is fireing, it can really wail on a group of giants. It is commonly known that the mortar has an extremly large range, at the expense of a blind spot, but most people dont use this to their advantage. I attack peole all the time that have their mortars on the edge of their base, this wastes the range. Put the mortar(s) in the middle of your base. This will ensure the range will be put to good use and it will be your last line of defense. Another way to use the range well is to place them in a triangle formation. This way, the coverage of the mortar is equal throughout the base. Like i said before, put it near your wizard towers and your air defenses. Another good defensive building to keep close by is the archer tower. It can target air troops and fire faster, but i already said that. Air Defense The air defense isnt a very versitle defensive building, but it is very strong. It can only target air troops, so it would be a good idea to pair it up with the mortar, because it can only target ground troops. Like i said before, pair it up with the wizard tower, because the wizard tower can not only cover the air defense from ground troops, it can provide support with air troops as well. If you put your cannons around your air defense, then they will be gaurded by air troops and gaurd the air defense from ground troops. At town hall 8, you should place the three air defenses in a triangle formation like the mortars to provide equal coverage. IMG_0076.PNG|Wizard tower placement and range. IMG_0077.PNG|Cannons and archer towers on outsides of base and used as bait. IMG_0078.PNG|Mortar surrounded by wizard tower, cannons, archers, and air defense. IMG_0079.PNG|Mortars and air defenses in triangle formation with wizard towers covering them. More coming soon!